


Draco Malfoy's Biggest Fans

by Applepie3399



Series: Draco Malfoy: A Quidditch Star [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: All of Harry's children are huge fans of Draco Malfoy. Featuring suggestive posters and something even worse.Based onthis headcanonof mine.





	Draco Malfoy's Biggest Fans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have time to write something longer right so it's just a short ficlet but if inspiration strikes again when I have more time, I may write something longer as well. Or a sequel.

When James was five years old, he picked his favourite Qudditch player and much to Harry’s dismay, that player was Draco Malfoy. And since James was passionate about Qudditch and even more passionate about Malfoy, Harry knew all about every match that Malfoy had and exactly how he caught the snitch each time. He knew his favourite food, favourite shampoo, where he went, what he did, who he dated. Everything that the media knew, James made sure his dad knew as well.

By the time James was seven years old, he had made a Qudditch enthusiast out of his younger brother Albus as well. And again, much to Harry’s dismay, Albus was a fan of Draco Malfoy as well. And not a year later - so was Lily. Harry felt like crying in frustration. No matter how many times he told his children that he had beaten Draco Malfoy to the snitch every time in school, they just didn’t care. “Daddy, it was ages ago!” “Dad, it wasn’t professional Qudditch!” "Yeah, but he’d totally beat you now!” Harry was sick of it! His own kids worshiped Malfoy while every other kid in Britain worshiped him. It was not fair!

But everything paled in comparisons with the moment that James realized he could have posters in his brand new room that he wasn’t sharing with his siblings. It started timidly enough, with an A4 poster of Malfoy, full height and clad in his green Quidditch uniform, one hand on his hip and one on his broom. Harry loathed admitting it but Malfoy looked every inch the professional Quidditch player he was. 

Soon, Albus and Lily got posters as well. Lily liked close ups of Malfoy’s face and it crept Harry every time Malfoy’s eyes stared at him from a random wall. Albus liked posters of action - mainly of Malfoy catching a snitch. Those grated on Harry’s nerves. But Harry could deal with all of them. What James brought home after his 3rd year at Hogwarts, was what Harry had difficulty dealing with.

The poster was huge. But the content was worse - it depicted Malfoy on a broom, casually leaning back, one hand firmly grasping the handle, his eyes half closed and lips tugging in a knowing smirk. Harry was certain it was supposed to be a visual innuendo. It looked like Malfoy would start wanking his broom any second. Harry’s cheeks warmed up. But the worst thing was that the poster was directly in front of James’s bed and Harry didn’t want to know why his son had placed it precisely there. He really didn’t!

Fortunately, Albus and Lily didn’t get any posters that made Harry’s cheeks flush. James’s collection was enough to deal with. And it only grew larger as he grew older. Posters of Malfoy, shirtless and smirking; riding his broom; lounging on sofas; biting his lower lip. Harry started to avoid going into James’s room. The last poster, of Malfoy practically licking his broom’s handle, had chased Harry out so quickly he almost missed the door and slammed facefirst into the doorframe. His trousers had tightened uncomfortably around the crotch and his cheeks had been burning for minutes after that. He did his best to forget what he had seen and most importantly - ignore his reaction to it. 

So Harry expected to see Malfoy in all kind of indecent positions on the posters in James’s room. James had always been more open about who he liked and exactly how much he liked them. Albus was the secretive one. And on second thought, Harry should’ve expected to find the worst in the 16-years-old Albus’s room but he was still surprised when he found IT. The magazine. The very pornographic magazine. 

And from the cover of said magazine, Draco Malfoy was staring at him with half closed eyes and lips stretched around an ice lolly. The scene was incredibly erotic. And Harry was rock hard in a second. Magazine!Malfoy popped the ice lolly out of his mouth and Harry could almost hear the sound of it. His cock pushed against the zipper of his jeans more insistently and his resolve finally broke. He couldn’t ignore his obvious attraction to the git. And why should he anyway? 

And so he nicked the magazine, cast a strong Scourgify on it, locked himself in his bedroom, and wanked himself raw to Draco Bloody Malfoy. And he enjoyed every second of it. Oh, and he was definitely not returning the magazine to Albus.


End file.
